Evaluate $-2+\left(-3\right)+4-\left(-3\right)-5$.
Solution: $\phantom{=}-2+\left(-3\right)+4-\left(-3\right)-5$ $=-2-3+4+3-5$ $=-5+4+3-5$ $=-1+3-5$ $=2-5$ $=-3$